Indefatigable
Indefatigable was a competitor robot that fought exclusively in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It was eliminated early on in its first-round battle after getting flipped onto its side by then-reigning champion Chaos 2, before being flipped out of the arena. The robot's name was chosen as its team believed that it would be "unstoppable" and "can't be wrecked", in spite of its early defeat. The word Indefatigable itself means 'to be untiring', and could also be a reference to the ship HMS Indefatigable. Design Indefatigable was a blue, box-shaped robot with six-wheel drive and armed with a spiked forklift, which featured a lifting capacity of up to 75kg. It was made out of aluminium from an old quarry truck and recycled polycarbonate and plastic from old telephone boxes, while the robot's wheels were sourced from wheelie bins. The robot also featured a rear metal bar attached to the bottom of its chassis, presumably to absorb impacts from wedges, spikes and spinning weapons. While Indefatigable had a high top speed of 17mph, its forklifts would not have been able to lift many opponents in Series 4, and the robot lacked a self-righting mechanism, contributing to its swift demise in its only battle. Robot History Series 4 Competing in Heat A, Indefatigable faced a tough draw in its first round battle, against the then-reigning champion Chaos 2 and fellow newcomer Atomic. It avoided most of the early action as Chaos 2 tried to get under Atomic, with all three robots briefly coming together against the arena wall as Atomic pushed Indefatigable close to it. Indefatigable drove away from Chaos 2 as the latter got underneath, before Chaos 2 flipped both Atomic and Indefatigable onto their sides in rapid succession. While Atomic was able to self-right immediately, Indefatigable could not, and was deemed immobilised while Chaos 2 continued flipping Atomic around the arena until it could no longer function. Sergeant Bash grabbed Indefatigable by its forklift while shooting flames at it and pushing it into a CPZ, before Chaos 2 came in and flipped it over the wall and out of the arena for the second time in the show's history. With this, Indefatigable was eliminated from the Fourth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team Captain Brian Olliver also competed in the spin-off show Techno Games, along with his two granddaughters, Michelle Lloyd and Rachael Pitman. In the 2001 series, they entered a Shot Putt robot called Armstrong.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FkGJ4ZU7bs, and a solar panel powered racer called Goliath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkrqgIPHKks However, like Indefatigable, these two robots fared very poorly, with Armstrong failing to throw the ball out of the cage, and Goliath failing to move at all during its race against Push It. The team returned for the 2002 series, entering the Natural Rope Climb competition with Green Wiggly, which failed to climb the rope at all in its heat against RC1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsQkU_1osrU The team also entered a revised version of Armstrong in the Shot Putt for the same series, setting a new world record of 15.6m on its first throw, which was quickly shattered by fellow competitors Blisteringly Better By Far and Total Recoil.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93P71P5focM However, Armstrong failed to throw the ball out of the cage on its second throw, resulting in it finishing fifth overall despite achieving a greater distance on its first throw than Sir Lobalot.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kbAzPwETPo Since Indefatigable's run in Robot Wars, the team has made another robot armed with a overhead spinning bar called Indefatigable Mangolier, but it has yet to be seen competing. Trivia *The Indefatigable team wore matching blue uniforms to the colour of their machine, which were likened to Thunderbirds uniforms. *Indefatigable was the only robot that Chaos 2 has flipped out of the arena that was not invertible, nor have a Self-righting mechanism. *Indefatigable's loss can be viewed as controversial, as Atomic was immobilised immediately after self-righting, shortly before Indefatigable was immobilised itself. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Shropshire Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3 Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena in their only appearance Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 6